tamrielscholarsguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirk Ice-Veins
Biography Kirk Ice-Veins is a Nordic student, formerly a member of the College of Winterhold, who first came to the guild's attention when he wrote an open letter concerning the improvement of magic's reputation in Skyrim. He has since journeyed to the guild and will likely work with Krognaz when the forge is built. Early Life Kirk was born just outside of Riften on the 23rd of Hearthfire, 4E154 to a blacksmith. Most of his time was spent at the forge helping his father. He learned how to protect himself from the Thieves Guild using blade, so that he would actually have something to sell when he arrived in Riften. In 4E171, at the age of 17 he enlisted in the Imperial Legion to fight in The Great War. The Great War When the Great War started Kirk was not wanted on the battlefield. His commanders felt that his skills as a blacksmith would prove more useful. However, as the war dragged on and more men were lost, Kirk was called upon to do battle. It was here that he earned the title of Ice-Veins for his calm manner in the heat of battle. The other soldiers would say that he had ice water running through his veins instead of blood. Injury During the Battle of the Red Ring, under the command of General Jonna, Kirk was stabbed with a blade through his chest. The blade cut into his aorta, losing large amounts of blood Kirk would die almost immediately. However the gods were with Kirk that day and an Imperial healer was nearby. It was on that day Kirk learned the true power of magic. When Emperor Titus Mede II surrendered to the Thalmor, Kirk was greatly upset feeling that the Empire could have kept fighting. A few years later after seeing the Redguards hold their ground, he was positive the Empire should've contiuned fighting. Civilian Life After the Great War Kirk returned to Skyrim, having tasted the spoils of battle and not wanting to be a Blacksmith, Kirk joined the Companions. During this time Kirk also studied in Restoration at the Temple of Kynareth. Kirk brought honor to the Companions for many years, but after hearing about High King Torygg's death he wanted to join the Stormcloaks. Since members of The Companions were not allowed to take sides in the Civil War, Kirk left The Companions. Civil War Not two months after joining the Stormcloaks Kirk was ran through with a sword in nearly the same spot as the last time. Kirk managed to kill the Imperial Soldier who wounded him, but was bleeding badly. Using his newly learned restoration magics, Kirk was able to heal himself enough to survive, but was left unconscious on the battlefield. Hours after the battle had ended he awoke among the fallen soldiers. Weak and still greatly injured he was able to walk back to Dawnstar. After being healed (and a few bottles of mead), Kirk realized he was too old to be a warrior. He sent his letter of resignation to Ulfric and decided to head to Winterhold to learn more about the magic that had saved his life. College of Winterhold Kirk studied for months under Colette Marence and had even begun to teach some of the newer students about Restoration. However, he didn't like how the College remained hidden from the people of Skyrim. He felt that if the people of Skyrim could see that magic is a tool, just like a blacksmith's hammer, they would accept it. It was around this time that the College received a letter from the Tamriel Scholars Guild. Kirk eagerly wrote back about a project he had been working on, and after getting many responses decided to join the Scholars Guild. Life at the Scholars Guild Kirk arrived at the Island on the 4th of Sun's Dusk. He met Krognaz gro-Makoza, a master blacksmith who he wishes to learn from. He also plans to author a book, with the help of fellow guild members, convincing the people of Skyrim that magic is safe and a worthwhile study. Skills Kirk is best with a one-handed weapon and prefers swords to slower weapons. He has also learned a great deal about Restoration since the Great War. Kirk will not use any of the Conjuration spells, due to fears of dealing with daedra. At the College of Winterhold, Kirk took great interest in Alteration and Illusion magics, but is still a beginner at both. Breakdown Mage * Alteration: 45 * Conjuration: 0 * Destruction: 10 * Illusion: 25 * Restoration: 70 Warrior * Archery: 65 * Block: 35 * Heavy Armor: 65 * One-Handed: 70 * Two-Handed: 10 Thief * Light Armor: 0 * Lockpicking: 0 * Speech: 40 * Sneak: 0 * Pickpocket: 0 Crafting * Enchanting: 55 * Smithing: 45 * Alchemy: 15 Category:Members